Adjusting devices for aligning at least one optical component of the radiation source of a microlithography projection exposure installation relative to at least one optical reference component of the illuminating optics of the projection exposure installation are known. In some instances, such adjusting devices are either structurally complex or need further improvement in terms of their adjustment accuracy.